Love
by Wolfish-Insanity
Summary: The Daily Show/The Colbert Report Jon/Stephen WARNINGS: slash. You no likey, no ready. Simple as that. Jon and Stephen finally admit their feelings after a one-night stand. Horrible summary, but cute story. Themes challenge.


100 Themes Challenge Two: Love  
Rating: T  
Fandom: The Daily Show, The Colbert Report. Jon/Stephen  
WARNINGS: SLASH, male on male lovin'. No likey, no ready. Implied sexual acts. Short, pointless, but cute. Nothing real explicit or anything.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert, believe me, you wouldn't be reading about this. You would be watching it every night at eleven.

_Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual persons is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person)._

Any mention of 'The Daily Show', 'The Colbert Report', 'Viacom', any associated entities, or any copyrighted material pertaining therein is reasonably protected by the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976 and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrighted material.

* * *

Stephen blinked slowly, tiredly. He turned his head to the side and looked at the alarm clock. It was blaring large red numbers at him, but they were fuzzy. He laid there confused for a moment before mentally kicking himself and reaching over for his glasses. He put them on and looked at the clock again.

4:00

'_Damn.'_ It was far too late to get much more sleep, but way too early to think about getting up. He sighed and rubbed his face, turning back over. He smiled at the form of the man sleeping beside him. So that's why he had woken up. Jon was snoring loudly, cuddling into his pillow. '_Adorable,'_ Stephen thought with a grin. He scooted closer to the man and wrapped an arm around his waist. Jon stirred for a moment and turned over, now cuddling into Stephen's chest. The taller man blinked in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Jon, pulling him close. Stephen nuzzled into the silvery hair that he loved so dearly. '_How does he keep it so soft?'_ he thought curiously. '_Especially after last night…'_

Images of Stephen running his fingers through Jon's hair while Jon traced his skilled fingers down his chest danced in his mind. The image made Stephen blush lightly and he hugged Jon closer. He closed his eyes and prayed that last night wasn't just a one-night stand. He had admired Jon from afar for so long… it would probably kill him to know that Jon was just using him to get rid of some frustrations. Although he just couldn't imagine Jon doing something like that, especially to one of his closest friends.

Stephen sighed again and reopened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. '_Damn it all…'_ How could he do this to himself? He knew that a relationship with Jon could ruin both of their careers… America may be getting more tolerant of homosexuals, but they sure as hell aren't tolerant of celebrities cheating on their wives, which is what they would be doing. And they both have children. This could ruin not only their lives, but the lives of their family.

And with that, Stephen's mind was made up. He loved Jon more than he even cared to admit, but he would not force himself on him. He would not ruin their lives for his own selfish pleasure. That wasn't the Colbert way. He carefully detached Jon from his chest and slid slowly out of the bed. He smiled slightly in satisfaction at being able to sneak away. He looked back over at the man he was leaving. Jon was still sleeping, snoring softer than he had been before. His hair was glowing silver in the moonlight that was peeking through the curtains, making him look younger. A lump formed in Stephen's throat and he swallowed it with difficulty. What would Jon do later when he saw him? Would he be angry at Stephen for leaving? Stephen pondered this for only a moment. He needed to leave now before he just couldn't.

Stephen stood and started to walk away when he felt a hand tug on his wrist. He spun around and saw Jon looking up at him, gripping his wrist tightly. "Stephen? What are you doing?" His voice was groggy, but there was clearly some hurt in there.

Sighing, Stephen answered, "I'm leaving, Jon. I can't do this. _We_ can't do this. You know we can't."

"Why not?" Jon muttered stubbornly, still not letting go of the other man's wrist.

"'Why not'? Because it would ruin both of us! Especially you."

Jon cocked his head. "Why especially me?"

Stephen sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jon let go of his wrist and sat up, scooting to sit beside him. Stephen looked over at him solemnly. "Jon… you have farther to fall than I do. You've hosted your show for many years now. Everyone knows who Jon Stewart is without Stephen Colbert. They only know me because of you. Most even know your real name!"

Jon was looking at the floor. Stephen was right. He would have farther to fall if anything about this got loose. But… it was Stephen. _Stephen._ The guy he's been watching in secret for _years_. All he's been able to think about for so long… and he finally had him. He _had him._ And he sure as hell wasn't going to lose him now.

"Stephen… I'm willing to risk it. I _love_ you, Stephen Colbert. We have to at least try! I mean, it's gonna be hard, but we can…."

Stephen stopped listening after he heard his name. He loves him? _He_ loves _him_? He couldn't breathe. Jon's words just kept running through his head over and over, sounding more and more wonderful each time.

He loves him.

Jon Stewart loves him.

Jon Stewart loves Stephen Colbert.

Stephen pounced. He jumped onto Jon, kissing him as passionately as he could manage. It probably didn't look very good, but it felt _amazing_. Jon was kissing back, but he was in shock. Stephen was kissing him? Of his own accord? Without Jon having to ask? That was somehow more mind-numbingly pleasant than _anything_ Stephen had done last night.

Jon slid his hands behind Stephen's head and wound his fingers through the messy, dark hair. Stephen was doing the same to his much lighter hair. At some point, his eyes had slid closed, so he didn't really notice when Stephen opened his, intending to get Jon's attention. Having no luck, he broke the kiss. Jon's eyes opened immediately, the puppy dog stare adding to the pout playing on his lips. Stephen smirked. "You're such a child, Jon."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Why'd you stop? I was rather enjoying myself." He smiled suggestively.

Stephen laughed. "I wanted to tell you something, but you've ruined the moment."

"Well I'm sorry. What did you want to say?"

"No, no, no, it's too late. I might never be able to tell you now"

The puppy dog eyes were back, full blast. "Pweese, Mister Colbert. Tell me the secwet."

And he was laughing again. "See, child."

Jon grinned. "But you love me anyway."

Suddenly, Stephen looked much more sober. His eyes became soft. "Yeah," he whispered, voice as soft as his eyes. "I do."

Jon's eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open slightly."St-Stephen… do you… do you really…"

Stephen smiled at the wonder in his voice. He really is a child. "Yes, Jon. I do." He hoped that his voice sounded tender, but he wasn't sure if he could really manage it. Jon didn't seem to mind though. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Stephen's smile grew to match, and then they were kissing again, holding each other tight.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Aagh!" Stephen shouted, jumping. Jon jumped as well, but he didn't screech like Stephen. He was too busy laughing hysterically. Stephen glared at him and reached over to shut off the alarm clock. "Time to get up," he mumbled, embarrassed. He began to move away, but Jon stopped him. He put his hand on Stephen's cheek and lowered him down, kissing his forehead softly. Stephen blushed and closed his eyes.

Jon pulled him back and looked at him until he reopened his eyes. Jon smiled sweetly, making Stephen blush more.

"Come on man, we're gonna be late! Get out of bed!" And with that, Jon pushed Stephen off of him and leapt up, running into the bathroom. Stephen laid there in stunned silence before gathering his wits and glaring at the bathroom door.

"MOMENT RUINER!"

Behind the bathroom door, Jon was sitting on the floor, giggling loudly as he imagined the look on Stephen's face.

* * *

Hola! And here's my explanation for this:

Yeah, well, I've decided to do the 100 Themes Challenge on deviantArt.  
BUT, I will be doing short stories for them instead.  
Since Chapter Five of MD just does not want to get written, I am doing this to hopefully jog up my creativity.  
It's just for schticks and giggles.  
They can be pretty much anything. Some will be fanfics, some original works. Some slash, some het. Some smut, some fluff.  
Just whatever strikes my fancy.  
This was just an explanation for all the non-My Dirtnap things I will be loading up.  
I started last night, and I just finished Challenge Three. :3

This is the first fanfiction one, and definitely not the last one. I will upload any that I do, so maybe that will make up for the lack of My Dirtnap that you may have...

-hides-

Reviews are love!


End file.
